


Universes Collide

by olicityfan15



Category: Killjoys (TV), The Expanse (TV), The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: Ten years ago, Charles and Erik Xavier had to give their children to two friends in order to keep them safe.Now it’s time for everyone to gather as there is a new threat.Join the Killjoys, The Mutants and the people of The Expanse as they try to work together to not only save themselves but the universe.





	Universes Collide

The knife spun for a few seconds in mid air before coming back down. Then up it went and back down it came. 

Marcos watched silently as this dance continued on for at-least twenty minutes. She was pissed. Anyone with half a brain knew you didn’t mess with Lorna when she was pissed. 

Her fathers talisman laid on her chest. Lorna closed her eyes and was transported back to the day he gave it to her. 

**Ten Years Ago** 

Eric held his children close. Charles was watching the outskirts. “The three of you need to be brave you hear me. If any of you ever need us press this and you’ll be taken to us. We would stay but it’s too dangerous” Eric said in a whisper. 

The two girls and the boy hugged their father back and nodded. Charles came over and hugged the children as well. “Stay safe my angels, we will be together again soon” Charles said. 

Suddenly a jet appeared above them. “Alright children that’s your ride. Augustus and Johnny are good people. They’ll make sure your safe” Charles said as Eric and Charles gave their kids one last hug and handed the ten year olds over. 

**Present**

She opened her eyes and quickly wiped away the tears forming. Marcos came over and kissed her cheek, still wondering what pissed Lorna off in the first place. 

“I’m glad I met you Lorna, and know you can always talk to me” Marcos said gently laying a hand on her arm, hoping to calm her down a little. 

Smiling, Lorna turned her head and kissed Marcos. “I know baby” Lorna said softly. Suddenly something was heading down the stairs very quickly. Lorna, who could see what it was while Marcos only saw a blur, smiled to herself. A girl in a red dress and a boy sporting a blue top and jeans came to a stop in front of Lorna.

Lorna laughed. She was always happier when her siblings were there. Wanda and Pietro smiled at their sister but their faces showed a resolve she hadn’t seen before. 

Lorna knew something was going on when Augustus and Johnny walked into the room. “Lorna, it’s time to go to our parents. Johnny felt them and they need our help. All of our help. That’s why we have decided that Marcos should come as well as Johnny and Augustus” Wanda said cryptically.

Everyone knew what Wanda was capable of and because of that she was sometimes very dark in nature. 

Lorna looked at Johnny, pissed off that she wasn’t involved in any of the decision making. “It’s time Lorna and we only talked to Wanda because she was feeling the same thing as Johnny” Augustus said, smiling softly. 

Calming down, Lorna realized she couldn’t have asked for better people to have become their guardians. First they were mutants and understood them, secondly they were kind like their mother, whom she missed like crazy. 

Lorna felt something she hadn’t felt in a long time, nervous and scared. But she also was very excited. It has been ten years to the day when her parents placed her in Johnny and Augustus’s care. She put the knife back in its place, in the holster attached to her ankle. 

Augustus made a face of disapproval. He didn’t like her having the knife but he also knew it made her feel safe so he didn’t take it away.

Johnny situated everyone into a circle and then told the three Xavier kids to touch the center of their medallions. 

As the three of them touched the medallion, a bright light engulfed them and in a burst of light, no one was left in the living room of the hideout. 

Sonya and Clarice watched as their friends disappeared. They held each other close and bathed in the knowledge that they would return as soon as they could. 

They weren’t the only ones who saw the burst of light. Jace Turner and his family saw it as it engulfed them in it as well. 

**Old Town: The Royale**

Pree poured another set of drinks and brought it to the table in the very back, sitting down on his husband’s lap after he passed the drinks around. 

He looked at the ragtag bunch in front of him. Some he knew, some he didn’t know so well. 

Johnny, D’av, Dutch, Aneela, Delle Seyah, Alvis, Khylen, Fancy, Turin and Weej were all friends. 

Then of course there was Gared, who was his makeshift seat and his handsome bear of a husband. 

On the other hand, Alex, Amos, James, Naomi, Camina, Klaes, Chrisjen, Cotyar and Joe were people he didn’t know so well. Khlyen vouched for them which didn’t make Pree any less uneasy. 

Then there was the other People he didn’t know at all. They were mysterious people to say the least. They always wore cloaks and they were constantly looking around like the room was going to explode. 

They had approached Pree, Dutch and Johnny that morning saying they needed their help. 

Of course being the heroes they are, Dutch and Johnny immediately offered it to them. Before Pree could even say anything, they were contacting people who obviously felt they needed to contact people. 

No one knew exactly why, but the feeling it was going to take their own little army to help these people was something they all agreed on. 

They weren’t loud and they mostly listened. Though Pree didn’t really like the fact they wouldn’t explain anything until the time was right for them, which they promised would be very soon. 

Pree was about to get another round of drinks when out a bright light filled the bar. Suddenly eight more people stood in the center of the Royale. 

Pree sighed and got a little tense when he noticed five of them were underage. He didn’t like underage people in his bar because the law enforcement Of Old Town was always looking for any reason to shut him down. 

Before Pree could move though, he heard “my children” from the other table.


End file.
